A flexible, rope-like dental prosthesis is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,929, the rope consisting of glass, ceramic, carbon or other fibers. The rope is treated with a stiffening agent and inserted in the tooth root canal where it stiffens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,147 discloses a tooth root canal implant containing carbon fibers, thereby allowing to perform a measurement of the electrical conductivity for measuring the proximity of the implant to the apical end of the canal.
All tooth root canal points have in common that they are not very strong and are therefore only capable of filling out the tooth root canal but incapable of strengthening the tooth that is weakened due to the removal of the pulp.
On the background of this prior art, it is the object of the present invention to provide a tooth root canal point that confers the tooth increased stability. This object is attained by the tooth root canal point made of a fiber-reinforced synthetic material.